Una Noche Sin Estrellas
by Aya K
Summary: [OneShot][Lemon][Yaoi][SasuNaru]Una noche de relax que invita a reflexionar.Una noche sin estrellas en la que lejos de miradas indiscretas todo puede suceder.


**Advertencias: **pues….que esto es un fic Yaoi (chico/chico) así que sí no te gusta no lo leas, luego no quiero quejas acerca del contenido.  
**Disclaimer:** Bueno…los personajes de Naruto no son míos (más quisiera) y por lo tanto esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro. Eso si, la trama es mía ¡eh! (esta vez debo protegerla que para una vez que me la curro jajaja.)  
**Dedicatoria: **Bueno…pues a **_Zahia_** que es su cumpleaños hoy y entre ella y _Asumi_ me enredaron para que hiciese este fic. Espero que os guste a ambas xD.

Sin nada más he aquí la historia:

**UNA NOCHE SIN ESTRELLAS  
**_By Aya K_

El agua caliente que ascendía desde la bañera natural se mezclaba con el ambiente frío de la de noche formando una espesa neblina que impedía ver lo que uno tenia delante.

Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban los tres dentro de la fuente termal relajándose. Se habían permitido aquel pequeño capricho después de haber cumplido con éxito la misión que le había mandado la Hokage.

Había sido una misión muy sencilla pero antes de regresar a la aldea para que les diesen otra habían decido darse un pequeño capricho.

Kakashi conocía una baños termales de camino a la aldea por lo que decidieron hacer noche en ellos y relajarse antes de continuar el viaje de vuelta.

Y allí estaban los tres relajándose en el agua caliente. Kakashi, para no variar, con su mascara puesta. Naruto y Sasuke ya habían desistido de intentar averiguar que había bajo la mascara, ahora simplemente pasaban del tema.

Llevaban ya unos minutos los tres con la espalda apoyada en una roca y unos frente a otros, cuando Naruto pregunto preocupado por Sakura.

-"¿Estará bien ella sola en los baños de mujeres¿Y si hay algún pervertido cerca?"

-"Tranquilo Naruto, Jiraiya no esta cerca, no hay peligro."-le tranquilizo Kakashi.

-"Además…a ti te tenemos vigilado por si intentas seguir el camino de tu sensei."-añadió Sasuke con sorna.

-"Muy gracioso dobe."-respondió de mala leche.

-"Haya paz chicos. Sois compañeros dejad de pelear por todo."

-"Si es él el que empieza."

-"Y tu le sigues el rollo Naruto."

-"Es que me provoca."-dijo con un puchero.

-"Es que no tienes ningún aguante. Siempre serás un perdedor."

-"¡Maldito Sasuke!"-dijo mientras se incorporaba enfadado con claras intenciones de matar a Sasuke.

-"¡Naruto! Tranquilízate."

-"Grr… ¡lo haré cuando deje de tocarme las narices!"-grito el kitsune cabreado. Sasuke solo sonreía con cinismo.

-"¿Y perder mi mayor pasatiempo? Eso nunca."-contesto con suficiencia el Uchiha.

Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco…aquello era una batalla perdida, daba igual lo que hiciese. Era como intentar que Sakura e Ino se llevasen bien…misión imposible.

-"¿Sabéis que os digo? Por mí como si os matáis mutuamente. Yo me voy a dormir que estoy cansado y harto de vuestras peleas."-dijo el jounnin saliendo del agua.

-"Yo opino lo mismo que Kakashi-sensei…. ¡sois unos pesado!"-grito Sakura desde el otro lado de la vaya que separaban los baños.-"Yo también me voy antes de seguir escuchando tanta pelea sin sentido. Hasta mañana chicos."

Oyeron el agua moverse del otro lado de la valla y supieron que Sakura también se había ido. El silencio se instalo en el baño mientras Naruto intentaba matar con la mirada a Sasuke y Sasuke tan solo lo miraba con suficiencia y cara de aburrido.

-"¿Has visto lo que has hecho? Se han ido por no aguantar tus gritos usuratonkachi."

-"Eso se debe a que eres un pesado que no me deja en paz."

-"Claro…ahora la culpa es mía. Si no te picases por nada…"

-"Si no me provocases…."-miradas furiosas por ambas partes.-"Cualquiera diría que tienes una seria obsesión conmigo. ¿Tan interesante soy que ni siquiera Sasuke-no-me-mires-que-me-ensucias se ha fijado en mi?"-pregunto con prepotencia.

Sasuke lo miro con más furia.-"Más quisieras dobe. Pero no hay nada interesante en un idiota como tu."

-"Si es así…. ¿Por que te enfadas tanto Sasu-chan?"-dijo el rubio disfrutando de cómo habían cambiado las cosas.

-"¿¡Como me has llamado¡No me provoques maldito idiota si no quieres pelea!"-grito furioso acercándose amenazante hasta el rubio. Naruto se moría de la risa.

-"¿Sasu-chan?"-dijo entre risas el rubio.-"¿No te ha llamado nadie así nunca Sasuke?"

-"Pues no…y no me gusta."-mirada furiosa made in Uchiha.

-"¡Oh! Pero no te enfades Sasu….tranquilo…Sakura estará deseosa de llamarte ella Sasu-chan."

-"Pues yo no quiero que ella me llame así."-prepotencia a tope el chico.

-"¿Ah no? Pues tu te lo lo guai que seria oír de sus labios Naru-chan….a mi me encantaría."-decía soñador el chico.-"Pero claro, como tu eres más raro que un libro sin hojas pues….lógico que no te guste.

-"Que no me guste que la pesada esa me llame Sasu-chan no significa que no me guste que nadie lo haga. No tergiverses mis palabras dobe."

-"Ya….seguro…."

-"No me crees¿verdad? "

-"Pues….sinceramente….no, no te creo. Eres tan raro que da igual quien te lo diga….no te gustara."-dijo cabeceando la cabeza afirmando sus hipótesis.

-"Pues…..me gusta que me lo digas tu."

Naruto aún no se explicaba como narices había llegado a su lado en un microsegundo y le había cogido un mechón de su pelo. Era materialmente imposible….menos para un ninja como el Uchiha. Además…para que decía esas cosas. Odiaba que le tomase el pelo así.

-"¡Oh! Tranquilo Sasuke…te diré lo que quieras cuando quieras¿ne Sasu-chan?"-dijo el rubio con voz melosa. A eso también sabía jugar él.

-"¿De verdad Naru-chan?"-pregunto el moreno acercándose al cuello de Naruto siguiendo con el pique. Naruto se estremeció un poco, nadie había estado tan cerca de él y menos de esa manera tan….sensual.-"Entonces…. ¿Puedo también yo llamarte Naru-chan?"

-"Haz lo que quieras Sasu-chan"-sonrisa falsa made in Uzumaki.

Sasuke se reía interiormente de la situación. La verdad es que siempre que se picaban ninguno quería acabar cediendo ante el otro, y claro, así llegaban las situaciones absurdas y sin sentido como aquella.

-"¿Y si hago esto Naru-chan?"-dijo mientras se acercaba al cuello del rubio y lo lamía un poco. Naruto tuvo un escalofrió al sentir la húmeda lengua en su cuello pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

-"Sasuke….para de una vez. No haces gracia."

-"¡Oh¿Ya no soy Sasu-chan?"

-"Deja de enredar."-Naruto se escapo de la cercanía del moreno y nado un poco hasta el lado contrario del estanque.

Sasuke lo miro extrañado y con la ceja levantada. Naruto nunca se negaba a una lucha verbal con él, y menos se negaba a que lo tocase, ni le hiciese cariñitos. De acuerdo, su relación era más extraña que la de Shino y sus bichos; pero él hacia lo que podía. Naruto tampoco le podía pedir que se subiese a la torre Hokage y declarase al mundo entero que se liaba con Naruto Uzumaki siempre que tenía ocasión.

El moreno siguió al rubio, que estaba apoyado contra una roca mirando al cielo. Se acerco a él y le miro fijamente. Sabía que Naruto sentía su mirada sobre él, pero el rubio no parecía dar muestras de estar dándose cuenta de ello.

-"Hoy no hay estrellas en el cielo. El cielo esta completamente negro."

-"¿Y eso que tiene que ver usuratonkachi? Ayer tampoco había estrellas."

-"Ya….pero ayer….era un día normal."

"¿Y hoy no es un día normal? Nos hemos levantado, hemos desayunado, comido y cenado; hemos hecho una misión, etc.… ¿Qué tiene de anormal el día?"

-"Que lo has vuelto a hacer."

-"¿El qué?"-pregunto confundido.

-"Confundirme."-Sasuke lo miro extrañado y Naruto se digno a mirarle por fin apartando la mirada del cielo.-"Sasuke…. ¿Exactamente que soy para ti?"

-"Mi amigo."-respondió sin dudar.-"Mi mejor amigo mejor dicho."

-"Y si soy tu mejor amigo¿Qué haces liándote conmigo cada vez que puedes? Los amigos no se besan, ni se tocan como hacemos tu y yo."-dijo mirándole con una mueca extraña en la cara, una sonrisa triste intentando que el moreno se diese cuenta de su error.-"Y si no somos amigos…. ¿Que somos entonces?"

-"No se…. ¿Amantes?"

-"¿Andantes?"-sonrió el kitsune.

-"¿No estabas intentando ser serio?"

-"Si, si, lo siento."-se disculpo tratando de volver a ponerse serio.-"Y si somos amantes… ¿No debería atarnos algo más que la amistad?"

-"Bueno….nuestras bocas se atan de cuando en cuando."-al ver al mirada de Naruto se controlo.-"Vale, vale, bromas a parte. No se…supongo que el cariño."

-"Cariño…."-murmuro el Uzumaki mirando al cielo.-"Sabes…yo no se exactamente que es el cariño por lo que no se reconocerlo. ¿Esto es cariño? El sentirte a gusto con una persona a la que aprecias, el demostrarlo aunque sea de estas formas tan poco convencionales, eso es cariño¿verdad?"-pregunto posando su mirada azul en los ojos negros de Sasuke.

Sasuke se estremeció al ver una mirada así: demandante, demandante de cariño; algo que se le había negado tantas veces. Él había sentido el cariño con sus padres y con su hermano; luego lo perdió todo pero el lo había experimentado. Su amigo jamás había conocido el cariño y el amor que te dan las personas que te aprecian y te quieren.

El Uchiha se acerco al rubio y lo miro fijamente; perdiéndose ambos en los ojos del otro: azul contra negro, negro contra azul. Sabían que mirarse así solo traería problemas. Cada vez que sus miradas se juntaban era como si el fuego les devorase, no podían detener sus instintos y aquello solo les traía problema tras problema.

Sasuke se acerco más a Naruto casi inconscientemente buscando aquellos labios que tantas veces le habían quitado la cordura y que aún en aquellos momentos le parecían tan tentadores, tan atrayentes. Estaba tan solo a unos centímetros perdido en los ojos azules de su compañero cuando Naruto torció la cara y susurro de manera apresurada su negativa.

-"No lo hagas."

-"¿Por qué no?"-pregunto el moreno cogiendole el mentón y haciendo que le mirase.

-"Porque si lo haces…perderemos la poca cordura que nos queda."-susurro Naruto como si aquello fuese lo más sensato y lógico de toda aquella situación.

-"Me da igual. Siempre y cuando pierda la cordura contigo."-dijo acercándose de nuevo a los labios de Naruto; el rubio trato de nuevo de separarse de él.-"Déjate llevar Naruto…piérdete conmigo otra vez."

Una mirada, tan solo una mirada de aquellos ojos negros y su voluntad desaparecía como el humo. Naruto cerro lo ojos y se preparo para perderse en las sensaciones que solo podía provocarle aquel chico arrogante y misterioso.

Al principio un leve contacto, como cada vez que se veían, un contacto un poco tímido pero que solo era una fachada. La timidez desaparecía casi al instante de unir por completo sus bocas y disfrutar del leve sabor que se escapaba de cada uno.

Las manos de Naruto se enredaron en el cuello de Sasuke, demostrando que su lógica se había perdido nada más unirse en aquel beso; tiraba de la cabeza del moreno hacia él buscando el mayor contacto con aquella boca que le hacia enloquecer cada vez que le tocaba. Sasuke solo sonreía, sabia de sobra que con solo un beso y un par de cosillas más Naruto no podía decirle que no, se desataba y mostraba todo lo sensual que podía ser.

Sasuke poso sus manos en la cintura del rubio y le acerco más a él. La necesidad de estar cuanto más juntos posibles era lo que les impulsaba a actuar así. El beso había dejado de ser tímido e inocente, ahora sus lenguas recorrían las bocas de cada uno sin descanso y buscando la dominación del otro. Sabían de sobra que era una batalla ficticia pero ninguno quería ceder ante el otro, aunque nada más ganar volvían a empezar una nueva batalla.

Lucha sin descanso y sensaciones a raudales. El calor de sus cuerpos mezclado con los vapores del agua les hacia casi imposible aguantarlo; sin embargo, no querían separarse. Aún así ya se sabe, todo lo bueno acaba.

Sasuke consiguió, no sin esfuerzo, separar a Naruto de su boca (a la que estaba pegado casi como una ventosa) y mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Los dos tenían los ojos brillantes y velados por la excitación del momento.

-"Este no es el mejor lugar para esto…"

-"Acabas de decirme que me deje llevar."-refunfuño el rubio mirándole con un puchero. Sasuke suspiro.

-"Naruto…"-susurro cansado. El kitsune volvió a acercase a él, abrazándose a su cuello.

-"Sasuke…piérdete conmigo aquí y ahora. No me importa lo demás. Solo hazlo. Por favor, te necesito."

Era increíble lo fácil que le era rendirse ante aquellas palabras. La sensualidad que desprendía cada palabra del rubio, su anhelante deseo y aquella increíble necesidad era lo que le hacían perder la cabeza. Aquella mezcla de inocencia, de deseo puro y su magnetismo. Cada vez que miraba aquellos ojos azules se sentía presa del hechizo de algún dios divino que había puesto sus ojos en él, simple mortal que no podía compararse con aquella divinidad.

Volvieron a unirse en un beso más lento pero sin dejar de ser húmedo. Sin prisas saboreándose mutuamente, olvidando que estaban en un lugar público y que cualquiera podía entrar y verles; quizás era eso lo que hacia la situación tan extremadamente morbosa: el peligro. Como ninjas Vivian en constante peligro así que era lógico que buscasen situaciones al límite que les hiciesen perder la cordura.

Sasuke se desprendió de los adictivos labios del rubio para comenzara a lamerle lentamente el cuello. Naruto se agarro fuertemente a su espalda mientras los suspiros brotaban de sus cuerdas vocales, dulce música celestial para el Uchiha. Hizo un poco más de presión hasta clavarle los dientes arrancándole un gemido de dolor que no tardo en volverse un jadeo.

-"Sasuke-teme…eso dejara marca…"-suspiraba el rubio. El moreno se acerco a una de sus orejas para susurrarle.

-"Esa es la intención…esa marca significa…que eres solamente mío."-mordió levemente el lóbulo notando como un estremecimiento recorría todo el cuerpo de Naruto.

Naruto gimió de placer mientras sentía las manos de Sasuke recorrer sus costados y boca morder su oreja. ¿Cómo era posible que tan solo con aquello se pusiera tan cachondo? Las manos de Sasuke conseguían hacer que su cuerpo se convulsionase de placer y que un agradable calor recorriese cada fibra de su ser.

El Uchiha había apoyado a Naruto sobre una roca, a la que el rubio se agarraba desesperadamente, mientras él recorría lentamente con su lengua todo el pecho del kitsune. Arrancándole gemidos cada vez más sonoros y jadeos cada vez más profundos. Sentía el cuerpo de Naruto ardiendo y como su excitación aumentaba por momentos. Quería hacer mil y una cosas con aquel cuerpo que tanto le gustaba pero, sabía que debía ir despacio. No había cosa más erótica para él, que oír a Naruto suplicar por más placer.

Su recorrido por el pecho del kitsune acabo en uno de sus duros pezones que lamió y mordió hasta la saciedad, deleitándose con su textura y con los gemidos que Naruto intentaba ahogar. Después siguió bajando hasta el abdomen capturando el agua que quedaba en el proceso. Con una de las manos cogió un puñado de agua y lo esparció por el pecho y abdomen casi secos. Naruto se estremeció y se arqueo más contra la roca jadeando.

-"Sasuke…."-intentaba hablar pero no podía. El moreno le miro grabando en su retina la visión del kitsune jadeante y sonrojado apoyado contra aquella roca.

-"Dime."-susurro mientras acariciaba lentamente las zonas donde había caído el agua. Naruto volvió a jadear.

-"Más…"-gimió mientras notaba como una de las manos de Sasuke se deslizaba hasta sus muslos acariciándolos lentamente bajo el agua.

-"¿Perdón¿No te he oído?"-preguntó el Uchiha con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Naruto frunció el ceño cabreado, odiaba cuando le tomaba el pelo de esa manera.

-"He dicho que quiero…. ¡Ahh!"-no pudo terminar la frase. Aquella traviesa mano de Sasuke había agarrado fuertemente su palpitante miembro y lo había apretado sin consideración. Naruto arqueo más la espalda, jadeando cuando se recupero de la impresión. ¿Cómo iba a enfadarse si no le dejaba?

-"No te he odio bien¿Qué es lo que quieres?"-seguía picándole el moreno. Naruto le miro enfadado antes de enderezarse y ponerse a su altura.

-"He dicho que quiero más."-gruño antes de cogerle por el cuello y atraerle hasta él para besarle. Sasuke sonrió mientras se dejaba besar sin apartar su mano de la entrepierna del rubio. Un beso demandante, hambriento, lleno de lujuria. Naruto estaba descontrolado, y eso, le encantaba. Ahora empezaba lo bueno.

Con suma lentitud movió la mano que tenia apresada la excitación del rubio. Naruto se separo de su boca jadeando. Sasuke sonrió y volvió a repetir el movimiento con un poco más de fuerza. El rubio se agarro a los hombros del Uchiha clavándole las uñas a conciencia. El moreno noto las uñas abriendo su carne y haciendo que su lujuria creciese por momentos. Naruto gimió bien fuerte cuando el ritmo del sube y baja aumento; y casi gritaba cuando llego a un ritmo casi frenético.

Notaba la fuerza del agarre, el agua que los envolvía de cintura para abajo, el olor que desprendía el pelo de Sasuke donde tenia apoyada la cabeza, la otra mano del moreno acariciándole lentamente la espalda enviándole electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Sentía como el mundo comenzaba a desvanecerse a su alrededor y el orgasmo se acercaba. Aquello era demasiado placer incluso para él.

El Uchiha, a su vez, sentía el cuerpo de Naruto pegado casi completamente al suyo; las uñas del chico clavándose en su piel y sus eróticos gemidos justo en sus odios. Notaba como cada vez el kitsune se acercaba más y más al orgasmo y como el mismo sentía cada vez más urgente la necesidad de oírle gritar de placer. Placer que el mismo le proporcionaba.

-"Sa…suke…creo que…"-intentaba hablar el rubio.-"Yo…creo que…me… ¡Ahhhh!"

Una placentera sensación le invadió. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Clavo aún más las uñas en la espalda y hombros de Sasuke haciendo que varias sangraran. Con un potente grito alcanzo el orgasmo que se perdió entre el agua.

Intento recuperarse apoyando su cuerpo casi inerte contra el de Sasuke. Jadeaba por el cansancio y el placer. El Uchiha seguía moviendo lentamente la mano que tenia en la entrepierna del rubio mientras notaba como aún se sucedían los estremecimientos. Unos segundos después sintió como el cuerpo del kitsune se relajaba.

-"Naruto…"-le llamo el moreno. El rubio tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara. Seguía apoyado en el hombro del moreno.

-"Ha estado genial…"-murmuro casi sin voz.

-"¿Qué te pensabas¿Con quien crees que esta hablando? Soy el gran Uchiha Sasuke, el gran genio ninja de Konoha."-alardeo el Uchiha. Naruto se aparto de él sonriendo.

-"¿De veras?"-el rubio se aparto de los brazos Sasuke con una sonrisita en la cara cada vez más zorruna. El moreno le miraba confuso.-"En ese caso…no creo que tengas problemas en arreglar tu solito cierto problema que tienes entre las piernas."

Sasuke reacciono tarde. Justo después de decir eso el rubio desapareció en una nube de humo. El Uchiha abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"-grito en plena noche.

El kitsune desde el balcón de su habitación, a donde había ido tras desaparecer, se reía malvadamente mientras oía desde lejos gritar a Sasuke.

-"Eso por provocar."

**FIN**

**N. de la Autora: **Bueno, no se como habrá quedado pero se ha hecho lo que se ha podido. Espero que te guste Zahia. Y sino pues…más adelante hago otro pero ahora no me pidáis nada, que estoy bloqueada. Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, solo que fue una parida muy grande y que llevaba más de cuatro meses queriendo terminarlo, hasta que hoy me vino la inspiración para ponerle un buen final. Perdón por no hacer lemon en si, pero cuando empecé este fic me había puesto como reto no hacerlo, como mucho un lime que fue lo que hice. Y nada más.  
Nos vemos.

**Aya K.**


End file.
